This invention relates to the field of dentistry, more particularly to articles and methods for treating teeth. More particularly the invention relates to toothbrushes which comprise a composition incorporated in the brush or handle thereof.
In the field of toothbrushes, others have suggested disposable toothbrushes with various types of compositions bonded to or incorporated within brush means thereof. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,783,249 to Sanduja, et al., discloses a disposable toothbrush having mint flavored toothpaste composition bonded to the brush means thereof; U.S. Pat. No. 3,076,218 to Cook, et al., discloses toothbrush handles which contain fluoride; U.S. Pat. No. 7,575,387 to Atkin discloses a toothbrush which comprises one or two part-spherical pockets of matching shape of dehydrated toothpaste placed in the depressions so that when the brush is wetted, the pellets or balls turn into a gel, ready for brushing; U.S. Pat. No. 7,182,542 to Hohlbein discloses a disposable toothbrush containing a rupturable container containing a dentifrice connected to the bristle portion of the toothbrush head for dispensing dentifrice to the teeth.
In the field of disposable toothbrushes intended for one time use, it is conventional to use inexpensive handles and brushes as compared to toothbrushes which are designed for long term use. Among such disposable toothbrushes are ones which have bristles and a handle similar in appearance to long term use toothbrushes, and others such as the one disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,678,273 to Porcelli, which is an applicator which is designed to attach to the ball of a user's fingertip which finger functions as an articulated handle for a brush which consists of a dense array of multi-strand filamentary loops that form the bristles of a miniature brush. MacDonald, U.S. Pat. No. 3,070,102 also discloses a disposable toothbrush with bristles supported by a flexible strip which has adhesive for adhering to a user's finger. Cole, U.S. Pat. No. 5,348,153 discloses another disposable finger-mounted toothbrush with brush means mounted on a sheath configured to be unfurled onto a user's fingertip.
In the field of dentistry the use of one and two part compositions to remineralize teeth and one and two part compositions for fluoridating teeth have been suggested by others, for example U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,571,502, 5,603,922, and 6,485,708 to Winston, et al. disclose two part and one part compositions for remineralization of teeth and which do not react to any large extent until introduced into the oral cavity. In the case of one part remineralization compositions, Winston disclosed use in forms of toothpaste, gels, professional gels which are to be applied professionally or are obtained by prescription, mouthwashes, rinses, troches, chewing gum, lozenges and the like. In the case of two part compositions, Winston disclose a first composition maintained separate from a second composition and the two parts are combined outside the oral cavity to form a paste which is then applied to teeth. U.S. Pat. No. 6,372,198 to Abbate and U.S. Pat. No. 6,120,754 to Lee, et al., also disclose two part compositions for remineralization of teeth which are combined, formed into a paste, and applied to the tooth surface where the diffused ions react together to form an insoluble precipitate on the surface or subsurface of the tooth. U.S. Pat. No. 5,723,107 to Blake-Haskins, et al., discloses a dual component dentifrice for fluoridating teeth, and U.S. Pat. Pub. 2004/0136929 of Zaidel, et al., discloses a dual component tooth whitening dentifrice.
Various methods of applying such two part remineralization, whitening, and fluoridating compositions are taught in these patents and publication, each of which is cumbersome, difficult, unwieldy, unduly costly, or is otherwise disadvantageous. For example, Zaidel, et al., discloses a dispensing container such as a double barreled syringe.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a more convenient, more efficient, and less cumbersome method and apparatus for carrying and applying dental remineralization, whitening, or fluoridation compositions to teeth.